


A Long Night

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Omorashi, Pee, Short, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Arthur spends the day filling Merlin up, and makes him hold it through a feast. A moment captured in time, the story ends however you want it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a snippet than a whole story. I might finish it one day, but I like the freedom it has in this form. If you're a writer yourself, please feel free to write your own ending, otherwise, just let your imagination take over.

The feasts in Camelot were the talk of the five kingdoms. To be invited was an honour that no one could refuse. The cooks were the best in the land, and the forests surrounding the citadel provided fine meats that not even the most picky of eaters could fault. The wine was plentiful and of such quality that many forgot themselves, and in doing so, forgot the whole feast experience, and went on longing for another invitation. There was one young man, however, who found the feast on this particular evening to be one of the more painful experiences among his duties. 

King Arthur’s manservant, Merlin, felt like his insides were being ripped apart. His bladder had been begging to be released for hours, and there were hours yet until he would get the chance. Standing rigid behind Arthur’s chair, he almost missed his cue to fill the king’s cup. Fighting the wince off his face, he stepped forward, ignoring the sloshing of liquid in both the jug in his hands, and his bursting bladder. As he filled the cup, he couldn’t help but tightly clench his thighs together, and hope that the sounds of the hall would cover his agonised moan as he bent over. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Merlin to be stuck in situations were he could not excuse himself to answer the demands of his body, but this was far worse than he had ever experienced in public. It was Arthur’s fault, it was always Arthur’s fault, and when the king smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow and swishing the wine in his cup, Merlin got his message loud and clear. _Stay right were you are. You are not to leave under any circumstances._ It had been a while since they had played one of their games, let alone in public, and now Merlin knew for sure that he had been kept too busy to slip away deliberately. Arthur wanted to watch him squirm.

If Arthur wanted a show, he would get a show, the only problem was that Merlin was starting to have serious doubts about his ability to hold it in. Filling the other lords’ cups was torture, but part of his job, and it would reflect badly on the king if his manservant didn’t do his job. Tensing his body, he braced himself for an evening of agony. 

To be fair, Arthur did leave the feast as soon as was acceptable for the king, perhaps even a tad earlier, and he walked at a considerately slow pace for his desperate servant. If one did not know _exactly_ what was happening, one might actually think the king was being nice. That was not the case. 

The instant the doors were bolted shut, Arthur was upon Merlin, his arms wrapping around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him close, crushing the poor servant’s aching bladder against his firm body. His lips claimed Merlin’s fiercely, and for a moment, Merlin forgot his desperation. 

Not for long. Merlin’s legs twisted together, and one hand darted down to grip his crotch as his bladder spasmed. Displeased, Arthur growled, pulling Merlin’s hand away, and slipping his knee between his thighs, spreading them. “You are not to touch yourself, you are not to close your legs. You are mine, your body is mine, your bladder is mine. Do you understand?” Merlin could only nod. “Good.”

His body was quivering as Arthur greedily ran his hands all over it, his senses a thousand times stronger in his need. Arthurs hands explored and caressed his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, and with teasing care and attention, his stomach. Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed as fingers danced across his tender skin. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
